surviving
by helpfulfred
Summary: after getting bullied ellie meets carl, as they get to know each other they become friends. but as the world is plunged into chaos will these two be able to have a relationship or will the apocalypse drive them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan fiction this. I hope you like plz leave reviews **

_**surviving.**_

I'm in my maths class. The time is 10:00 AM. I'm fucking bored out of my mind. I stare at the numbers on the board, not knowing what half of it is.

"Alright class, that's enough for today you may pack up and talk until the bell goes" said my teacher Mr Black

I put my binder and book away and suddenly feel a hard object hit my head. "What the fuck" I say. I turn around and get a load of sticky Gatorade in my face. I see the school bully's laughing. Tori Anderson, Danny Wood, Alyssa smith and frank grey.

"HAHA that bitch is so pathetic" tori exclaimed

"What a loser" said Danny. Alyssa thought it would be funny to pour the rest of the Gatorade on my head. As they walked away a cute boy with beautiful blue eyes walked up to me

"Jerks" he said to me "you okay" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said. "I haven't seen you around what's your name" I asked.

"Carl, Carl Grimes" he said.

"I'm Ellie, Ellie Williams" I said. He smiled.

"Do you want to, I don't know hang out, after school" he asked hesitantly

"Sure" I said. Then the bell went. "See ya later" I yelled to him as he walked to his next class

"Bye" he yelled back.

It was the end of the day. I was in English, my teacher was going on about Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet. I wonder what class Ellie has right now. Just the thought of her made me warm inside. After a few more minutes of the Romeo and Juliet shit the bell went. me and Ellie meet each other outside the school gate.

"Hi Carl" said Ellie with a grin on her face.

"Hi" I said, blushing a little.

She smiled. "So" she said looking down at her shoes. "Where do you want to go" she said looking into my eyes, I only just realized how her emerald green eyes sparkled.

"We could go to the park" I suggested.

"I'd like that" she said, smiling again.

On our way there we got to know each other. I told her my dad was police man, and that I liked heavy metal and rock. She told me she was into pop and older songs. When we got to the park we sat down on one of the park benches. We were there for what felt like hours. Ellie checked her phone. "Shit" she said.

"What" I asked

"Its 5:30 my parents are probably wondering where I am" she explained

"Want me to walk you home" I asked.

She blushed a bright red "yeah I'd like that"

When we got to her house I noticed we lived pretty close to each other. "you see that street" I asked.

"Yeah why" she asked

"I live down there" I told her

"Oh" was all she said

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said. But before I left she gave me a kiss on the check. We both blushed a crimson red.

"See ya" she said

As I made my way back to my house a thought hit me. I think im in love I thought. What a great day it had been.

**well that's the end of chapter one please tell me what you think.**


	2. bad news

Chapter 2

**hey guys this is chapter two please enjoy and please leave reviews.**

As I was walking home I saw a car outside my house, Shane, my dad's best friend and partner, was talking to my mom. Mom looked like she was crying. I ran up to Shane. "Where's dad?" I ask.

Shane knelled down "listen Carl your dad he…He's been shot. He's in a coma" he told me how it all happened. I tried to hold back tears, but I couldn't hold them. Me and mom went to visit dad in the hospital. The doctors told us they weren't sure when or even if he'll come out of his coma. When we got home I skipped dinner. That night I cried myself to sleep.

"Where have you been?" my dad said sternly.

"I was hanging out with a friend" I told him. "What's for dinner?" I asked

"Meat loaf" he said. "So do I know your friend" he asked, obviously curious.

"Probably not" I said. "His names Carl his dads a cop, we got to know each other he's really nice" I said. I also explained how we meet.

"We're going to need to do something about those bullies" he said in a low tone "Well I'm glad you made a friend I'll have to meet him sometime" my dad said with a smile.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked "it's not like I'm doing anything on a Friday"

"Sure I finish work early any way"

"Alright tomorrow it is"

After dinner I had a shower and went to my room to read. I was an avid reader and loved comics and novels. As I read my book I started to wonder why I kissed Carl. Sure it was on the cheek but we had only known each other for a few hours. _Do I have a crush? On a boy I just meet?_ I thought about it for a moment and went back to my book.

I woke up and found that my pillow was wet. Probably because I cried myself to sleep. I hated it when I cried, I thought it made me look weak, but given the circumstances I didn't care how weak I looked. After I got dressed, I went down stairs to get breakfast. Mom was up; cooking what looked to be bacon and eggs.

"That smells good" I said from the bottom step.

"Good morning" my mom said wearily.

"Sleep well" I ask

"No, not really" she said

"Me neither, I kept on waking up"

After that we ate our breakfast in silence. When I was done I got ready to go to school.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to" my mom said, standing in my bedroom doorway.

"I know but I want to" I said putting my books into my bag. As I walk out of the house I waved mom good bye. When I got to the corner of my street I saw Ellie come out of here house. She was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans and had her hair up in a ponytail. She saw me and waved. I waved back and started to walk in her direction. "Hi" she said warmly.

"Hi" I said, sounding a little sadder than I anticipated.

"Carl, are you all right" she asked, her smile no longer there.

I sighed. "Not really i-it's my dad. Yesterday he got shot and now h-he's… in a coma" I said my voice breaking as I tried to fight back tears.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, at the same time I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You don't need to apologise" I said as I ended the hug. "Come on we've got to get to school"

After Carl left for school, I got dressed, did the dishes and put the clothes on the line. When that was all done I sat down and read my book. It was one of the only ways that I could take my mind of Rick, _oh Rick, how could this happen? I'll visit him again today I_ thought as started to read my book.

"Hey, Carl" I yelled trying to get his attention.

He stopped walking "what's up?"

"My dad wanted to meet you today" I told him." Are you busy this afternoon?" I asked.

"I'm going to visit my dad in hospital and I also have homework" he said apologetically.

"Oh, do you still want to hang out?" I asked.

"I would but my mom told me to be home as soon as possible to visit my dad" he said using the apologetic tone.

"That's okay, I'll see you later" I said.

"Yeah, see ya later" he said back.

As he walked down his street I was tempted to stop him and kiss him right on the lips, but my brain told me otherwise. "Dad I'm home" I yelled out. No reply. "Hello" I yelled out again. _Hmm he's not home_ I thought. I turned the TV on to see if there was anything interesting happening. What I saw shock me to my core. The car factory where my dad worked was on fire, the authorities didn't know how it started. The journalist was saying there were currently no survivors. I sat there a second staring into the TV, then the tears came

.

"Are you ready Carl" my said from down stairs.

"Yeah just let me grab my jumper" I called down to her.

Knock knock "I got it" yelled my mom. "Oh hi Shane me and Carl were just about to..."

"Lori you've got to listen to me, I know what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy but you've got to believe me, people are eating each other it's not safe here" I came down to see who it was and overheard Shane, he was running a million miles an hour.

"What? Shane that's crazy I don't think that…"

"Please Lori you've got to believe me get Carl into the car I'll meet you there DON'T GO ANYWHERE once you're in the car, trust me"

"Mom what's going on" I asked slightly scared.

"Honey, listen get in the car I'll explain on the way there" also sounding scared.

"Go where?" I asked.

"I don't know but Shane will" she reassuringly.

"What about dad?" I asked obviously sounding concerned.

"Carl please get in the car" she said while barley holding back tears.

After a few minutes of waiting in the car, Shane came out with a bag of guns, most likely from my dad's gun safe.

"W-What are those for" my mom asked with wide eyes.

"There for protection?" he said bluntly.

"Shane, where are we going?" I asked.

"Where going to Atlanta, the radio said they were making a safe zone or something"

"Wait, before we go I need to check on a friend and see if there okay, I need to be sure" I said in a pleading tone.

"Okay, where does he live" Shane asked.

"Around the corner and keep going till I say" I said.

"And my friends a she" I added.

After what felt like hours of crying, I pulled myself together and got changed. After all there's always a possibility that my dad survived. As I went to sit down there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Carl was standing there!

"Listen Ellie something bad has happened, something really bad is your dad here?" he asked worriedly

"No I t..thing he's d..dead" I said as I started crying.

"Ellie I am so, so sorry" he said as gave me a hug.

"Look Ellie we are heading to Atlanta I think it would be a good idea if you came with me" he said

"Okay, just let me grab a few things I'll be down as soon as I can" I said while wiping the tears from my face.

When I got to my room I grabbed my bag and put a change of clothes, a few books, a picture of my dad and some… girl things into it. When I got down there Carl was still at the door.

"Ready" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Alright let's go" he said.

As we got into the car, Carl introduced me to his mom and his dad's best friend, Shane.

"Next stop, Atlanta. Said Shane

**hope you enjoyed that.** **please review.**


	3. awoken

** Awoken **

**hey guys please enjoy its a bit rushed but ill update soon. please leave reviews please.**

I awoke to a dry mouth. _Where am I_, I thought. The back of my throat hurt every time I swallowed._ I'm in hospital_ I thought. "NURSE" I called out, no response. I got out of my bed and took my catheter out and stumbled to the bathroom. I got to the sink and cupped my hands and took a drink. After my drink, I walked to the door to see where my nurse was. The door was blocked,_ what the hell_. After a hard push, the door opened, I couldn't believe what I saw, wires were hanging from the roof, there was blood on the floor and the place was trashed. I started walking down the hallway, at the end of it there was a door with writing on it. The writing said "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE"

I heard moaning and groaning coming from behind the door, and watched in horror as someone or something tried to get out. Upon seeing this I stumbled backwards and fell over. I quickly got up and headed for the exit. When I got outside I saw row upon row of dead bodies covered by white sheets. I checked them to make sure they weren't Carl or Lori. I was relieved to find that none of the bodies belonged to my family. After checking the bodies I went up the hill and saw a helicopter and several crashed cars. I started walking up the road and found a bike. As I went to get on it I saw half a dead body next to, at least I thought it was dead, it tried to reach out at me. I screamed and fell off the bike. I crawled backwards in horror, but quickly got back up and grabbed the bike and rode down the road as fast as I could._ Got to get home_ I thought_ got to get home_. When I got to my house I ran inside. "Carl, Lori" I yelled out, no reply. I yelled out again, still no reply. I fell to the ground, crying. I don't know how long I was there for, but it felt like forever. Then I heard people talking, I ran outside only to be greeted by a shovel to my head.

When I woke up my head was pounding and I had a headache. I was surprised to see I was dressed, even more surprised that I was tied down onto a bed.

"Good you're awake" said a voice with a strong Texan accent.

"Where am I" I asked, nearly whispering.

"It's a long story, my names Joel, sorry about the shovel to the head, my daughter, Sarah thought you were one of the walkers" said Joel apologetically.

"No worries, but could you untie me" I asked sternly.

"Sorry about that, just had to make sure you're friendly before we went and trusted you" he said as he untied me.

"What are walkers?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what exactly?"

"It started earlier this month; people just started eating each other"

I struggled to hold back tears as thoughts of Carl and Lori came rushing to my head.

"You okay?" asked Joel

"No, I don't know where my family is and I need to find them" I said franticly.

"Hay calm down we've got a group out near Atlanta I'm sure they'll help you find them, come down stairs when you're ready to eat" then he left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. Damn I'm hungry I thought. I went down stairs to see what I could eat. When I got down there I saw Joel and his daughter eating canned food, spam by the looks of it.

"I don't think I got your name" Joel said as I took a can of spam.

"Rick, Rick Grimes, I was the sheriff's deputy"

"So, you were a cop, could get into the station" asked Sarah, who looked about 16-17 years old.

"Yeah I've got a key, I could get in tonight if you help me" I said trying to be helpful.

"That would help the group a lot, we don't have a lot of guns at camp but well need to do it tonight were leaving for camp tomorrow" Joel explained.

"Alright tonight it is"

"Alright were here" I said to Sarah and Joel as we got to the police station.

We walked up to the front door and tried to open it.

"Damn it's locked" I said in frustration. "We'll have to use the back door, come on"

When we got around to the back I checked to see if the key fit the lock. Click, yes I thought.

"Alright follow me the armoury is this way"

"So what's gonna be in this armoury" asked Sarah

"Rifles, shotguns, pistils maybe some grenades and some ammo for each"

"Shit that's a good load, how much ammo exactly" she asked

"Enough to keep us going for a while" I answered.

I opened the door to the armoury with the keys.

"Exactly as it was last time I was here" I said, mostly to myself. "Alright take what you need, I'll grab the ammo" I said as I started looking for ammo.

On the way out I grabbed my favourite pistol, my Colt Python. 357 Magnum Revolver.

When we got back to the house we all went to bed tomorrow was going to a big day.

**hope you enjoyed please leave reviews **


	4. Reunion

**reunion. hey guys here's chapter 4. Im begging you please leave reviews I don't care if they are criticising **

"I'm telling ya, you and me are gonna be heroes" said Shane trying to sound convincing.

"By catching frogs, yeah I doubt that" I said sounding doubtful.

"Think about, if we cook those frogs they'll taste great, trust me" he said trying harder to convince me.

"I'll think about" I told him.

"Hey Carl I'm going down to the lake, you wanna come" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything"

"Be careful, make sure someone can see" said mom in her protective tone.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" I called back to her as I walked to the lake with Ellie.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until Ellie broke it.

"How are doing, with what's happened and your dad and all" she asked hesitating for a second.

"As good as can be suspected, how about you" I asked in reply

"I miss him, my dad but he might still be alive but it's a slim chance" she said back to me.

When we got to the lake we could see Andrea and Amy fishing, they were arguing about something.

"So what were you and Shane talking about" asked Ellie trying to start a conversation.

"Shane reckons if me and him catch frogs we'll be heroes" I told.

"Catch frogs for what exactly" she asked curiously.

"To eat" I said.

"EWW that's gross!" she said pulling a face.

"That's what I said, but he says they taste good" I told her.

"Well I aint eating no frogs" she said with crossed arms.

"So what were you planning on doing down here" I asked her.

"I was hoping you would…um… teach me how to swim" she said shyly.

"You don't know how to swim!" I asked, shocked.

"I never really had time to learn plus I never went to the pool or beach" she explained.

"What are we supposed to swim in" I asked.

"What we're wearing" she said bluntly.

"Alright I'll teach you the basics" I said. I took off my shirt and chucked it on a rock and walked into the water. The water was nice and warm. I went out till the water was at my waist.

"I'll teach you how to float first, come here" I signalled for her to come to me. She slowly walked into the water.

"Alright know get on your back" I told her. As she did so I put my hands on her back and moved her arms out and separated her legs.

"I'm going to move my hands know" I told her. After I moved my hands she was still floating. I watched her float for a while and told her to stop floating.

"Alright know that you know how to float I'm going to show you how to tread water" I said while going out further out.

"Come to me" I said. She did but very cautiously, by now both Amy and Andrea were watching us. I grabbed her under the arms to keep her a float

"So what you've got to do is pretend you're riding a bike, you've rode a bike right" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, like this" she asked as she started to move her legs in a cycling movement.

"That's, it know move your arms out to the sides and then back to your body and keep on doing that" I said as she started to tread water.

"Know I need to teach you how to swim" I told her.

"I thought that was what you were teaching me!" she said as she turned my way in the water.

"Swim as in move around in water" I said smugly.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Watch me" I said and then I swam a few meters away.

"Know try to get to me" I said, encouraging her.

"Okay" she said, while taking in a big breath. She swam to me almost flawlessly.

When she got to me she started treading water. "How was that" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Depends, are you ready for a race back to the shore" I asked, challenging her.

"You're on" she said as she started swimming to shore.

"How far is your camp" I said to Joel.

"Just over this hill" he said. I grunted as I went up the hill.

"There it is, it's not much but its home for now" said Joel. "Come on" he said as he started down the hill. When we got down Joel introduced me to everyone. "Rich this is glen, he goes out on runs to Atlanta to get us supplies, that's dale on top of RV, Daryl isn't back yet, he goes hunting every day and this is…"

"RICK" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around.

"Lori?" I almost whispered. "LORI" I yelled out as I hugged and kissed my wife. I broke the kiss. "Where's Carl" I asked.

"He's down at the lake" she said. I didn't wait; I started sprinting down to the lake

"How does it fell to be beaten by a girl?" asked Ellie while putting her hair back up.

"You cheated" I said back, grabbing my shirt off the rock and putting it back on.

"CARL" I heard a voice call out. I turned around and saw my dad sprinting down the hill toward me.

"DAD" I yelled back as he knelt down and hugged me. After the hug I introduced him to Ellie.

"Dad this is Ellie, Ellie this is my dad" I said as they shook hands.

"So are you two dating" my dad asked awkwardly.

We both blushed at the same time "No were just friends" we said at the same time. But I wish we were more I thought.

After the awkward introduction Amy and Andrea announced we were having fish tonight. 

"I was scared, I didn't know what was going on, I thought it was just a terrible dream I was having in my coma. I thought I lost you both but here I am with you" my dad said faintly smiling. Where was Ellie? She left right after she ate, I got up and went to her tent and as I thought she was there.

"Knock, Knock" I said.

"Yeah Carl" she said back.

"Can I come in" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

I crawled into the tent. "What's wrong" I asked her.

"Nothing" she shot back.

"Ellie don't lie, I know when you're lying" I said back to her.

"It's just that… I wish my dad was here, you got your dad and I just wish I had mine" she said tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, it's okay" I said, giving her a hug and trying to comfort her. Neither of us broke the hug it just felt so right, being in each other's arms like that. But then we both heard gun shots and a scream. We both got out to see what was going and saw walkers everywhere, then a walker grabbed Ellie, I reacted quickly and grabbed a rock and crushed its head, then we both got back into the tent.

"Are you alright" I asked Ellie. Then I saw it she was bit on her lower arm.

"Please don't tell, just let me die then tell them" she begged tears running down her eyes.

"I promise" I said as I hugged her tears running down my eyes as I hugged her.

**cliff hanger. hoped you enjoyed leave reviews. **


	5. im so sorry

**I'm so sorry**

Sorry guys but this story is currently on hiatus, but for good reason. I'm going to be sticking too one shots until my writing improves a little. I want this story too be as good as I can get it and I can't do that at my level of writing. Don't worry I haven't given up on this story completely.


End file.
